Always a Woman
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: Part of the Olympic God Series - Apollo, God or knowledge, music and poetry. Nikola has a romantic evening planned.


**Well here is the next installment of the God Series - A little early I know but I will be busy tomorrow and may not get it done. I had Apollo the God of Knowledge, Music and Poerty. Next week will be Agrainne(numbers I can't remember, sorry) with Artemis. Hope you enjoy and reveiws are always wonderful and make me very happy and smiley.**

**Post Season 4 and established relationship - spoilers for everything and of course I own nothing.**

"Hold still!" Nikola admonished as he tied the silk scarf around Helen's eyes, luxuriating in the feel of it. "Hmmmmm I'm having ideas for this after your surprise." He grinned lasciviously, glad that she was unable to see the look on his face because he was sure it would have earned him a smack on the arm at the very least.

"Nikola! You know how much I hate surprises," she said hoping his ideas for the scarf were along the same lines as hers, not that she would ever let him know that.

Nikola grinned wickedly.

"Oh I know your dislike of surprises," he leaned in closely and whispered seductively in her ear. "You forget, I know you inside and out, better than you know yourself sometimes, which is why I know you will like my surprise."

Helen felt her breath hitch and knew he was deliberately turning her on. "Fine!" she said, exasperated by him. Helen felt him take her hand and lead her out of her office. Her instincts told her they were headed to her….no, their….rooms. When she had built her new home she had never considered that she would be sharing her personal space with anyone, let alone an infuriating vampire. But after their kiss and her close call it was like a switch had been turned on in Nikola and he rarely wanted her out of his sight. One night as they lay together he admitted that she was his constant, the one thing that kept him sane and grounded and the fact that he had come so close to losing that had scared him.

At first he came to her in the night and slipped into her bed and just held her, making sure he was gone before she woke. Helen didn't understand at that point why he was doing it but he obviously needed it and she reluctantly admitted to herself that she slept more soundly with his arms around her. Then one night he had obviously fallen asleep, something he rarely ever did and they woke wrapped up in each other.

"Hi."

"Hi," he whispered back, unsure of what her reaction would be to finding him in her bed. He needn't have worried as she wiggled her hips.

"Quite the good morning present you have there, Mr Tesla," she whispered suggestively.

Nikola was surprised at her reaction and didn't quite know how to respond. "Ahhh well Ms Magnus you often cause this reaction," he said with a grin.

"Do I now? And just how do you rectify this little problem of yours?" she asked.

"Cold shower," he sighed "I've had a lot of cold showers."

"Hmmmm effective I imagine," she said as she traced her finger lightly along the line of his jaw. "But I'm sure we can come up with a better solution."

::::::::

Helen smiled remembering the beginning of their relationship. After that morning Nikola hadn't bothered returning to his own suite except to retrieve his clothes and personal items.

"We're here," he whispered in her ear.

"Nikola you didn't have to blindfold me to get me to come to our rooms," she teased.

"I'll remember that for next time. However on this occasion I want the element of surprise." He opened the door and led her inside.

Helen's senses kicked into overdrive. She could hear the fire crackling and she could smell something delicious wafting from their dining area mixed with the light scent of candle burning. Nikola lead her closer to the delicious smelling food and slowly removed the blindfold. There, laid before her, was a romantic feast for two.

"Nikola?" she questioned ,unsure as to why he would go to all this trouble. She wracked her brain, todays date held no special memories for her.

"Today it is exactly one year since you re-joined your timeline. I think after 113 years of living a parallel life it warrants some kind of celebration, Miss Bancroft."

Helen smiled at his thoughtfulness and gently laid her hand on his cheek, he constantly surprised her. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you," she began before starting on the soup in front of her and smiled at its delicious flavours, "now is not one of those times." She smiled at the look of relief on his face.

"I often do wonder why you love me," he said quietly. He sounded so unsure of himself, not an emotion Helen was used to seeing in him. She decided she needed to lighten the mood.

"How do I love thee, let me count the ways…."

"Let me guess, Elizabeth Barrett Browning was your godmother?" Nikola grinned.

"Of course not." Helen said indignantly. "But she and Uncle Robert were good friends of my parents. In fact after mother and Aunt Elizabeth died I think my father and uncle Robert were quite taken by the idea of Pen and I marrying." Helen smirked knowing this would get a reaction from Nikola.

"I take it you and Pen?" he said the name with disgust. Helen nodded. "Pen – what kind of stupid name is that – although I suppose when you are the spawn of two second rate writers….?"

"Nikola!"

"I take it you and the literary offspring? Not so much on board with the idea?"

He casually took a sip of his wine but Helen could see the tension in him waiting for her answer. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"Let's just say Pen and I only had one thing in common."

She grinned wickedly.

"And what would that be? A desire to please your fathers?"

"No. Although yes. But no. We both found John rather attractive though."

Nikola burst out laughing. Helen grinned as they continued their meal.

Once they finished Nikola stood and clapped his hands twice. The lights dimmed further and the room filled with music.

"Quite the party trick, Nikola," Helen said as Nikola stood and held his hand out to her. "Exactly how much damage did you do while perfecting that?" she sighed not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Oh yea of little faith."

"Nikola?" she said dragging his name out in that way he loved.

"Let's just say that anything that may have been harmed in the perfecting of my electrical gift has been fixed."

"Oh dear Lord." She smiled as he drew her into his arms.

"Dance with me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," he gave her a lopsided grin and clapped once more and the volume of the music increased. "This song always makes me think of you."

_Helen listened to the dulcet tones of Billy Joel as he sang. _

_She can kill with a smile _

_She can wound with her eyes _

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies _

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see _

_She hides like a child, _

_But she's always a woman to me _

Helen smiled at the reference. He really did know her so well. She continued swaying in his arms until they got to the chorus.

_Oh-she takes care of herself _

_She can wait if she wants _

_She's ahead of her time _

_Oh-and she never gives out _

_And she never gives in _

_She just changes her mind _

_And she'll promise you more _

_Than the Garden of Eden _

_Then she'll carelessly cut you _

_And laugh while you're bleedin' _

_But she'll bring out the best _

_And the worst you can be _

_Blame it all on yourself _

_Cause she's always a woman to me _

"You do, you know," Nikola said quietly near her ear.

"What, laugh while you're bleeding? I have tried to stop doing that you know?" she laughed.

"Tease all you like but I meant that you bring out the best in me," he waited a moment but before she could say anything he continued. "I like that you do that. I like how I feel about myself when I am around you."

"Ah Nikola. Sometimes I forget how many layers there are to you."

They continued moving to the music until it came to an end. Helen leaned in and whispered. "Let's take that scarf and go and see if I can peel off another one of those layers of yours."

Nikola smiled and once again happily followed wherever she led.


End file.
